los dioses saiyajin de Earthland
by Neo hugod
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestros dos saiyajines terminarán en el mundo de fairy tail Bien soy horrible resumiendo cosas así que aqui esta la historia si quieren leerla
1. prologo

Narra universal

En el reino de zeno-sama más especifico en el En el septimo-universo

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción del universo 7 ,bills y de su sirviente/maestro ,wiss el ángel del universo 7 que esta entretenido comiendo uno de los tantos manjares de la tierra que le habían traído sus aprendices después de un rato de a ver peliando o más bien intentando darle un golpe a wiss habían despertado a bills que pidió o más bien exigió que se callaran o los destruiría con su técnica únicamente perteneciente a los dioses el [Hakai]una técnica que no deja nada de ti wiss viendo que su dios se estaba impacientando mandado a sus dos aprendices a una dimensión llena de ki divino siendo que ahora no molestarían a bills-sama y aumentaran su fuerza y no irrumpieran en su hora de la siesta a bills que viendo que ya no avía sayajines ruidosos que lo molestaran se volvió a su habitación a dormir de nuevo

En la dimensión de ki divino de wiss

En una dimensión totalmente de colores brillantes se encontraban flotando los dos sayajines

Goku: oye vegeta por que crees que wiss-san nos mando a este lugar-dijo Goku que estaba flotando de cabeza sin poder moverse

Vegeta:yo que se kakarotto y más bien porque estas de cabeza-dijo vegeta que esta flotando normal[derechito para que se entienda]

Goku:no se es que siento que algo me restringe de moverme-dijo Goku intentando moverse para no estar de cabeza

Vegeta: humm-dijo analizado las palabras de goku para luego ponerse a meditar y en segundos más tarde un aura lo rodeo y siento que se podía mover con normalidad

Goku: vegeta no seas malo y dime como hiciste eso-dijo Goku viendo a vegeta moverse libremente por la dimensión

Vegeta: humm, - dijo cruzando los brazos - se nota que eres un cabeza hueca kakarotto no has notado que ay un Ki que impide que te muevas con tu Ki normal libera tu Ki normal y intenta absorber de este-dijo vegeta

Y Como vegeta dijo Goku implemento el mismo proceso que vegeta y de alguna manera se sintió diferente.

Goku: wow vegeta eres un genio-dijo Goku levantando el ego de vegeta

Vegeta:claro que si kakarotto no soy un idiota que no piensa las cosas como tu-dijo Vegeta mi tras Miraba el alrededor

Goku: ay vegeta no seas así y como cres que podemos salir de aquí-dijo Goku buscando algún indicio para salir de aquí hasta que vio a lo lejos eso báculo de wiss flotando por ay en la lejanía

Goku: rápido Vegeta ay que salir de aquí-dijo goku mientras empezaba a flotar hacia el báculo pero se percató de que Vegeta no lo seguía- Vegeta

Vegeta: humm, para que saldría de aquí kakarotto se nota que este lugar es muy buen sitio para mi revancha contra ti-dijo vegeta poniéndose en pose de pelea

Goku: vegeta deberíamos salir primero de aquí te prometo que podemos pelar más tarde -dijo Goku para luego ser recibido por un puñetazo de parte de vegeta que logró parar a tiempo

Vegeta:maldito insecto siempre díces lo mismo y terminas aplazando tu derrota no esta vez pelearemos aquí y ahora y de una una buena vez veraz que yo vegeta príncipe de los sayajin soy el más fuerte -para después lanzarse a golpear a Goku y como Goku no tenía otra obsion empezó a contra atacar a vegeta.

Se podía sentir las ondas que producían con cada impacto de puños y patadas con la fuerza que estos dos estaban usando en estas momentos hasta que Vegeta fue recibido primero por un puño y lanzado lejos pero se recuperó y se lanzó hacia goku y puso las manos en donde estaban sus pectorales y disparo un ataque de ki que hizo volar a goku que de momento a otro se recompuso en medio de él aire para seguir peleando con Vegeta ya después de un rato que se siguió la pelea vegeta se arto de que goku siguiera empatando su fuerza

Vegeta:muy bien kakarotto terminemos esto de una buena ves-dijo vegeta que de un momento a otro puso sus dos manos hacia el frente para lanzar su técnica

Goku: estoy de acuerdo vegeta aquí voy-dijo Goku para después poner una pose con sus dos brazos a su costados formando un espacio entre sus dos manos

Vegeta/Goku: HAME HAME HA/RESPLANDOR FINAL-dijeron ambos lanzando sus dos técnicas de Ki llevando la misma potencia de fuerza ninguna avanzaba y ninguna retrocedía Vegeta

Viendo que su técnica no ganaba terreno como el quería se trasformó en ssj pero tenía una diferencia que el normal este tenía el cabello azul celeste que en lugar del dorado,Goku siendo que su ataque se veía siendo superado por vegeta también se trasformó en ssj pero también tenía una diferencia era que tenía el cabello azul celeste como vegeta aunque los dos notaron este cambió ninguno de los dos se detuvo y seguían empujando su ataque esto ya no era un simple entrenamiento esto era algo más personal entre los dos queriendo ver quien es el sayajin más fuerte hasta que donde sucedía la colisión de poder se vio alterado el espacio-tiempo abriendo un agujero negro que estuvo arrastrando todo y para colmo los dos saiyajins estaban a punto de ser absorbidos pero ninguno de los dos sayajin podía hacer algo la batalla los Avia cansado y por más que intentaban no podían sacarse de la fuerza gravitatoria del agujero hasta que fueron absorbidos y llevados a un lugar donde podrán todo patas arribas

'Mientras con wiss'

Wiss: humm, - se dijo mientras pensaba){párese que algo sucedió a mis dos alumnos veamos como están} - dijo mientras regresaba su su báculo- oh vaya estoy seguro de que los envíe a esa dimensión oh bueno los buscare más tarde-dijo mientras caminaba a una mesa donde tenía un manjar llamado bolas de fríjol traídas por su estudiante goku

Fin prólogo

voten y Comenten si les gusto a por cierto

Se aceptan sujerencias para mejorar la historia

[ah suscribanse es gratis]


	2. capítulo 1

En el agujero dimensional

Nuestros dos sayajins estaban siendo llevados a través del agujero a un lugar desconocido para ambos a sí que goku en un intento de sacarlos de este embrollo intento usar la tele-trasportacion

Goku :Vegeta rapido toma mi mano rápido intentare usar la tele - transportación para sacarnos de aquí dijo Goku intentando tomar la mano de vegeta

Vegeta:no molestes insecto no necesito de tu ayuda para salir de aquí-dijo para luego golpear la mano de Goku

Goku: vegeta deja de ser un necio y toma mi mano-dijo intentando hacer colaborar a Vegeta el cual se irritó por la orden

Vegeta:dije que te apartes de aquí kakarotto no te necesito y no tomare tu ayuda por que yo no la necesito yo soy el príncipe de los sayajins-dijo para luego darle un puñetazo a Goku y dejándolo inconsciente aparte mandarlo lejos sin saber que aceleró el proceso de caída de Goku hacia el lugar a donde se dirigen

Vegeta:eh kakarotto despierta-ve como Goku desaparece en la luz del final-argg maldición tendré que ir a buscarlo maldito insecto siempre complicando las cosas - dijo para luego empezar a descender hacia la luz.

Universo:¿?

planeta earthland ubicación: fiore ciudad:magnolia

Se puede apreciar como en las pintorescas calles de magnolia iva caminando un joven cabello color salmón y un gato azul comiendo un pescado

Natsu :eh happy tu crees que va pasar algo interesante-dijo mientras veía el cielo-hoy estoy muy aburrido y luce no quiere hacer misiones - dijo preguntándole a su acompañante exceed

Happy:ay-dijo levantando su pata-estoy muy seguro que pasara algo interesante en cualquier momento-dijo para continuar comiendo su pez pero de pronto las nubes se empezaron a oscurecer y un agujero se abrió en el cielo de la nada empezando a soltar fuertes corrientes de aire y mandando a civiles,casas,botes,ect a volar por el aire

Happy:aaa natsu yo no quería que esto pasara perdón-dijo siendo sostenido por natsu de pronto para terminar el caos el agujero lanzo algo hacia el bosque cerca del gremio

Natsu: o no está muy cerca del gremio happy vamos-dijo para que su compañero lo agarrara y empezar a volar en dirección al objeto sin saber una chica peli-rubia que se dirigía a el gremio también fue testigo del suceso en el cielo y decidió ir al lugar del impacto

"Bosque cerca del gremio"

Se puede notar como en un cráter se encuentra son Goku inconsciente hasta que de repente un coco le pega en la cabeza despertandolo

Goku: ay ya yai milk por que me despiertas así-dijo para luego abrir sus ojos y no ver a nadie-eh milk - dijo antes de levantarse eh intentar reconocer un poco su entorno-Mmmmm donde estaré no parece familiar por aquí - dijo para luego poner sus dos dedos en la frente y cerrar los ojos y empezar a buscar el Ki de sus amigos

Goku: que extraño no puedo sentir ningún Ki pero siento una energía extraña similar al ki pero a la vez muy diferente - dijo cuando de repente Avia escuchado un ruido y fijo la vista al cielo donde se podía apreciar a un gato volador azul que le recordó de cierta forma a puar sujetando a un joven de cabello color salmón

Natsu: eh happy lo veo desciende-dijo para luego el gato empezara a descender hasta el cráter donde esta Goku

Natsu: tu identificate ahora-dijo natsu viendo de manera desconfiada a Goku y no solo por su aparecía sino por que aunque no siente su poder sus instintos de dragón dice que el es peligroso

Goku: eh hola soy son Goku pero mis amigos me dicen Goku hehe-dijo Goku con su mano en la nuca y su sonrisa viendo que el sujeto no era hostil natsu respondió

Natsu: yo soy natsu dragneel mago de fairy tail y este es mi compañero Happy dijo natsu sonriendo como Goku-y por cierto Goku se que esto es precipitado pero ten una pelea con migo por favor- dijo natsu juntando sus manos implorándole a Goku para pelear

Goku: mmm-dijo Checando que su poder de pelear era igual de fuerte que cuando era niño antes de entrenar con el maestro roshi-ok pero te aseguro que ay una gran diferencia en nuestro poder-dijo solo poniéndose derecho y levantando un dedo

Natsu:hum no me subestimes toma esto Karyū no Kagitsume - dijo para luego correr y dar un gran salto para golpear a Goku pero cuando su patada estaba estaba a punto de golpearlo Avia desparecido y fijo su vista y goku estaba atrás de él para luego empujarlo "suavemente" y se estrelló en un. Árbol de por ay y por su parte Goku ahora que natsu viendo que pelear con su poder restringido no funcionaba libero su maximo poder que alcanso su poder de cundo entro al torneo de artes marciales como diria ese escaner minimo tendría un 96 oh un 131 de poder Avia alcanzado así de rápido

Natsu:jeje eres realmente fuerte ahora si estoy encendido-dijo para correr con la misma intención de golpearlo pero Goku decidió esta vez atacar a natsu a su que se movió tan rápido que parecía desaparecer y de un momento a otro re-aparece adelante de natsu solo para golpear su frente con su dedo y mandarlo a volar y coisidentemente se estrelló en un árbol como la otra vez

Natsu:ite eso si me dolió - dijo para luego ver a goku- tenia razón al retarte goku si que eres fuerte a sí que pelear enserio esta vez-dijo intrigado a goku y de un momento a otro vio que el poder de natsu subía no tanto pero si y vio que se paraba de nuevo y -Mōdo Raienryū - dijo para luego ser rodeado por flamas y rayos y luego ponerse en una posición para rápidamente succionar aire y gritar-Raienryū no Hōkō -soltando un poderoso rugido que se sintió hasta en el gremio alarmando a todos los integrantes

Goku: Okey terminemos esto-dijo para luego posicionarse con sus dos brazos en el costado y dejando un hueco entre sus dos manos-hame hame ha-dijo soltando su técnica firma a una minima potencia solo para superar el rugido de natsu y dejar a natsu fuera de combate y de paso mando a volar a happy que calló inconsciente juntó a natsu

Goku: jeje creo que me pase un poco-dijo fingiendo no notar a la joven maga estelar que estuvo viendo toda la batalla desde el principio hasta que

Goku: oye tu- dijo goku sobresaltando a la maga-ya puedes salir no te are nada-dijo Goku para luego ver a una peli-rubia salir de los arbustos donde estaba escondida

???:c.co..mo s.upiste que esta aquí-dijo ??? un poco nerviosa por que vio como barrían el piso con natsu y si natsu no pudo que oportunidad tendrá ella no avía agua para convocar a acuario y loki estaba en una cita

Goku: jeje no es tan difícil sentí tu energía todo el tiempo-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-a por cierto soy son Goku y tu

???:soy lucy heartfilia maga de fairy tail y compañera de equipo de natsu Goku-San dijo lucy viendo que Goku desprendía un aura muy aniñada casi como natsu pero de diferente manera

Goku: bueno lucy viendo que natsu esta inconsciente y necesito un poco de información de donde estoy-dijo dejando confundida a la maga- jeje mira no soy de por aquí y en verdad necesito la información de donde estoy-pidió Goku

Lucy: que tipo de información-pregunto con duda la maga

Goku: bueno podrías decirme en donde nos encontramos exactamente porfavor- dijo goku

Lucy: bueno este bosque esta cerca del gremio fairy tail que a su ves esta cerca de el pueblo de magnolia que se ubica en el país de fiore-dijo lucy para su sorpresa vio que goku no reaccióno a la información

Goku:"así que ese agujero me trajo a un lugar muy raro pero no dejo de preguntarme donde estará vegeta"- pensaba Goku preguntándose donde estaba su amigo/rival

Lucy : sucede algo goku-San te noto un poco angustiado? - pregunto la maga

Goku: jeje no es nada lucy bueno será mejor que me retire - dijo goku pero se le vino a la mente que natsu seguía inconsciente y seria bueno que lo llevara a un lugar donde se recupere

Goku: disculpa lucy dijiste que venias del mismo sitio que natsu verdad? - pregunto goku

Lucy: ah si - se preguntó porque goku le estaría preguntandole eso hasta que recordó- natsu ay que llevarlo al gremio

Goku: bueno si me permites llevarlo seria lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la información lucy- dijo goku caminando para luego tomar a natsu y ponerlo como costal de papas y de paso agarro a Happy - también de paso pueda llegar a la ciudad para hospedarme

Lucy: he no tienes lugar en donde quedarte - dijo lucy

Goku: jeje todavía no espero encontrar un lugar lucy- dijo goku

Lucy: bueno si no tienes un lugar donde dormir podrías pedir alojarte en el gremio pero tendrías que pagar de alguna forma-sugirió lucy a Goku

Goku: suena bien aparte-suena su estómago-tengo hambre jejeje

Lucy cae de espalda por la repentina respuesta del sayajin así ella le enseño el camino para llegar al gremio

-Salto en el tiempo -

Ya avían llegado al gremio aunque no parecía muy novedoso o se viera bien tenía un aura llena de ruido y destrucción esa aura que caracteriza a fairy tail el ex- gremio más poderoso de fiore

Lucy: muy bien ya llegamos-dijo mirando las puertas del gremio

Goku: wow se ve que es animado- dijo mientras escuchaba todo el caos dentro del gremio

Lucy: si, siempre es así de animado-dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Goku: muy bien entremos-dijo abriendo las puertas para ser recibido por una silla golpeando su cara y tirándolo y de paso tirar a natsu y a Happy en el suelo

Lucy: Goku-San estas bien-dijo lucy preocupada por el golpe recibido de Goku

Goku: jeje ay si que dolió eso no me lo vi venir-dijo Goku sobando donde lo golpe de la silla

Cuando de repente un tipo músculo que repetía "hombre"fue lanzado al aire por un tipo semi-desnudo mientras una chica pli-azul seguía repitiendo "usted puede gray-sama"todo eso fue terminado por que el tipo musculoso callo en el pastel de fresa de una peli-roja que antes soltaba un aura bastante feliz paso a un aura oscura todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para después empezar a temblar de miedo

:quien de todos ustedes arruino mi preciado pastel de fresa-dijo bastante cabreada por interrumpir su momento con su amado pastel de fresa

Goku:"jeje me recuerda un poco a milk"-pensó Goku que temblaba recordando a su esposa Chi-Chi cuando de repente ubo un grito de una chica en la barra del gremio

:oigan montón de ruidosos cállense que no me dejan tomar mi sake en paz-dijo una castaña que solo usa un bikini cubriendo la parte de encima de su cuerpo mientras reanudaba a tomar su décimo tercer barril de sake pero de una parte del gremio un tipo se puso de pie listo para la acción

¥:gigigi esto ya se puso divertido-dijo un joven medio quemadito de piel con muchos pircing en la cara ya preparado para el combate pero se detubo por un chica a su lado

¥¥:moo Gajeel-kun prometiste que no buscarías pleito esta vez-dijo una joven pequeña de cabello azul y con un libro en la mano mirando de forma enojada al tipo

Gajeel: humm te dije que tal vez no lo haría enana-dijo Gajeel yéndose a pelear con quien se encuentre en su camino

¥¥:humm tonto cerebro de tornillo-dijo la pequeña peli-azul reanudando su lectura

£££:ara ara si que están muy enérgicos hoy-dijo viendo a un hombresillo que estaba sentado en la barra- no máster -dijo una peli-blanca atrás de la barra de bebidas

:estos mocosos solo hacen que tenga más cuentas-dijo el pequeño hombre sentado en la barra con una tarra de sake

Mientras en la puerta un sujeto pelo de palmera que traía con sigo cargando a un peli-rosado y un gato azul veía todo divertido mientras la rubia seguía sin acostumbrarse a las peleas constantes en el gremio

¥¥:eh lu-chan quien es tu amigo y por que tiene cargando a natsu-dijo mientras se acercaba la peli-azul a su rubia amiga

Lucy: eh levy-chan a el es Goku y lo conocí por la pelea momentánea que tuvieron natsu y el-dijo lucy dando la explicación breve

$$$:a sí que el cerebro de carbón perdió a si de fácil que vergüenza-dijo el joven semi-desnudo mientras se acercaba y Checaba al inconsciente peli-salmón que

De pronto natsu se despierta por lo dicho del mago de hielo

Natsu: eh que dijiste exhibicionista-dijo natsu chocando su cabeza con el joven peli-negro

$$$:lo que escuchaste cerillo parlanchín -dijo empujando su cabeza con más fuerza contra la de natsu

Natsu: ahora verás Princesa de hielo-dijo preparándose para golpearlo cuando de pronto una pli-roja choca sus cabezas ocacionando que los dos queden inconscientes

:ustedes dos dejen de pelear-dijo la peli-roja después de haberlos dejado inconscientes para luego de eso fijo su vista en goku y sacando una espada con la que le apunto dijo

:tu identifica te ahora mismo-dijo mientras apuntaba la espada hacia el cuello del saiyajin

Goku: jeje hola soy son Goku-dijo Goku un poco incómodo por el aura de la pelirroja

:y a que as venido si se puede saber-dijo el pequeño hombre mientras caminaba a sía Goku

Goku: solo quería preguntar si me puedo alojar en este establecimiento-dijo esperando la respuesta del pequeño hombre

: Okey te podrías alojar - dijo emocionando a goku cuando de repente dijo- pero solo es permitido a miembros del gremio oh clientes que requieran de hospedarse un tiempo limitado -dijo el pequeño hombre

Lucy:y no podría darle una excepción a Goku Máster-dijo lucy preocupada de donde podría quedarse bueno podria dejarle dormir en su apartamento pero era muy pequeño 6 natsu no hacía las cosas más fáciles metiéndose en el

:me temo que no hija mia a menos que el acepte ser parte del gremio y no quiero obligarlo si no quiere-dijo el pequeño maestro

Goku: por mi no ay problema no se todavía como regresar a donde vengó así que sería interesante quedarme en este lugar hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar-dijo Goku restándole la importancia a como regresar a su dimensión

:muy bien mira trae el sello tenemos un nuevo miembro-dijo el maestro llamando a una peli-blanca

Mira-ara ara donde la quieres-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Goku: eh marca-pregunto extrañado

Lucy: la marca es esta-dijo mostrando su mano donde estaba la marca de color rosa

Mira:esta marca dice y demuestra que eres miembro del gremio Goku-kun -dijo mira

Goku:a Okey la quiero en-se quita la camisa y muestra sus abdominales de acero juntó con su six bien marcado dejando a todos los miembros o sonrojadas o sorprendidos por el físico de Goku

Goku: la quiero en el pectoral izquierdo-dijo señalando el lugar haciendo que mira regrese a la realidad

Mira:eh si sí ya te la coloco-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo por el cuerpo de Goku

Maestro:fiesta por el nuevo miembro-dijo el maestro levantando una jarra de sake para luego ser recibido por el grito de alegría del gremio

Goku:"esto será muy interesante jeje"-pensaba Goku celebrando o mejor dicho devorando la comida

"En otro lugar"

¿¿¿:maldito insecto juro que cuando te encuentre te matare por volverte a escapar de tu derrota-dijo el sujeto mientras se dirigía a un local con un tigre diente de sable como marca

Final cap 1

comenten y voten si les a gustado también comenta que cres que va pasar

[ah suscribirte es gratis]


End file.
